


The Buugeng Fighter

by Featherhead



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: Dynamo finally wins one.





	The Buugeng Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely [Socket](http://sockettoem.tumblr.com/). I fell in love with her headcanon that Dynamo uses buugeng as a fighting style, and I had to adopt it.

Dynamo grinned as his arrival was greeted with a groan the moment X and Zero recognized his form in the teleport.  
  
"Not again," X muttered with a long-suffering sigh.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?!" Zero snarled.  
  
"Nope!" the mercenary chuckled, drawing his beam saber and giving it a spin as it activated. "I cleared my schedule just for you~"  
  
Zero immediately had his own weapon in hand, but X's arm in front of him stopped him taking more than a step forward.  
  
"Does it _have_ to be today?" the blue Hunter asked flatly.  
  
Dynamo gave a moue of disappointment that neither Hunter was buying, particularly when he was grinning again a moment later. "Aw, did I interrupt a date? I'm sorry~"  
  
X's eyebrow twitched slightly, while Zero growled beside him. "Fine. Which of us first?"  
  
The mercenary's grin grew sharp edges as he called a second beam saber from data storage and activated it. "I want both of you."  
  
"You can't even beat us one-on-one!" Zero snorted. "And you wanna take both of us on at once? And what's with the two sabers, you think you can double your odds?"  
  
Dynamo chuckled and gave his weapons a practiced flick, the blades curving into half-moons of brilliance. "I've _always_ used two sabers, Zero. You just never paid enough attention. Now let's dance~"  
  
X sighed and lowered his arm, letting Zero charge toward the mercenary while he stepped back to give himself room as he formed a buster, watching for an opening as Dynamo met the blonde Hunter's charge with whirling blades.  
  
But something was subtly different this time, X realized. And he could tell even Zero noticed it, the blonde Hunter's eyes narrowed as Dynamo matched him blow for blow. Oh, the mercenary still had the arrogant, cocky smirk the two Hunters were familiar with. But something about his stance...his attitude...  
  
X abruptly blinked and shook his head, forcefully drawing his attention away from the mesmerizing spin of those curved blades, and suddenly it hit X what was different.  
  
Confidence. It was confidence. The same kind that Zero always fought with; the knowledge that even before the first blow was struck, the battle was his.  
  
Zero had clearly come to the same conclusion, and it was pissing him off, slashes and strikes coming more viciously.  
  
But Dynamo didn't even flinch, twin blades whirling distracting patterns as he dipped and twisted and sidestepped every attack Zero threw at him. And when X finally joined the fight, it seemed no effort at all for the mercenary to bat away the blue Hunter's Buster shots with those spinning blades.  
  
It was only a matter of time before someone misstepped. Before someone made a mistake.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Zero.  
  
The blonde Hunter got just a little too close, trying to break through the mercenary's defenses, and a whirling blade caught him in the midsection. Staggering back, hearing X shouting his name, Zero tried to put space between them so he could reassess, but it was too late.  
  
Dynamo followed, cocky grin shifting to unholy delight as he abruptly went on the offensive, not giving the blonde Hunter a chance to regroup.  
  
Zero cursed viciously as he was forced to go on the defensive, forced back step by step by the mercenary's attacks. He yelped as his foot hit something, sending him sprawling backward, and his eyes widened as Dynamo lunged forward blade-first.  
  
 _"Zero!"_  
  
But the expected death blow never landed.  
  
Zero could feel the heat of Dynamo's blade just millimeters from his neck, staring up at the mercenary's triumphant grin.  
  
"Bang," the mercenary whispered. "You're dead~"  
  
Zero blinked, not comprehending, until he saw Dynamo's wink, before the mercenary whirled to launch an attack on X, the blue Hunter yelping at the suddenness of it.  
  
Carefully levering himself upright, wincing at the slice across his abdomen, Zero leaned back against his hands to watch how X did against this new side of Dynamo.  
  
Which wasn't all that well. The blue Hunter kept getting distracted by the patterns of light Dynamo was weaving, unable to track the movements properly. And he couldn't get past Dynamo's defenses any better than Zero had, the mercenary's spinning blades deflecting his shots.  
  
X lasted longer than Zero did only because his battle strategy relied on him keeping his distance from his opponent. But in the end, he couldn't avoid closing with Dynamo forever, and it was a surprise kick to the chest that brought the blue Hunter down.  
  
Dynamo immediately pounced on the opportunity, one foot landing on X's chest to keep him down, the edge of a blade at his neck keeping him in place.  
  
The mercenary met the blue Hunter's stunned stare with half-closed eyes over a satisfied smile. "Bang. You're dead, too~"  
  
X stared at him a moment, then let his head drop to the ground. "Fine. Now get your damn foot off me."  
  
Dynamo barked a laugh and removed his foot, deactivating his sabers and switching both hilts to one hand so he could offer the other to help X up. "That was fun~"  
  
X snorted and dusted himself off, while the mercenary went to help Zero up.  
  
"Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" the blonde Hunter demanded, a hand hovering over his injury. "And why didn't you use it before in our other fights?"  
  
Dynamo shrugged with a grin, giving a deactivated hilt a spin as he sauntered away. "I didn't make SA-Class on my good looks alone, you know~" He looked back over his shoulder with a smirk. "And I didn't think you two were worth the effort of that skill, despite what Sigma claimed."  
  
"So what does this mean now?" X frowned.  
  
"I won. I defeated both of you. That's it." The mercenary started walking off, but Zero's voice stopped him and he looked back.  
  
"The hell it is!" The blonde Hunter took a step forward, eyes locked on Dynamo with a feral grin. "There _better_ be a rematch in the future!"  
  
Dynamo eyed him, expression neutral, then slowly smirked. "Count on it~" Then he vanished in a teleport.  


* * *

Cedar turned as Dynamo teleported in behind him, smirking at the other mercenary. "I might have known you would go soft on them."  
  
Dynamo snerked, walking over to join the sniper at the edge of the roof. "When did I ever say I planned to kill them?"  
  
The sniper chuckled quietly. "Never, I suppose. You looked to have had fun, either way."  
  
"I certainly did~" The taller Reploid watched the two Hunters below their vantage point, smirking at the way X was clearly scolding Zero though the sound didn't reach as far as the roof.  
  
They both watched X help Zero back toward the Hunter base until they were out of sight, then Cedar turned toward Dynamo. He eyed the other mercenary, who appeared unaware of the attention, then he smirked faintly.  
  
"Dynamo?"  
  
The other mercenary turned his head toward Cedar, blinking. He made a startled sound as the sniper grabbed his collar, then he made a decidedly happy sound as he was tugged into a kiss.  
  
 _Oh yeah_ , Dynamo thought to himself. _Today was a_ very _good day_.


End file.
